


Do Androids Dream Of Electric Kinks?

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Every night, the androids log into the 3X0 system, where they dream of the human lives they might have had. Model D-00 and B-43K dream such dreams each night, next to one another, dreaming of one another.[ Bykinkybanhmifor "Androids" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Do Androids Dream Of Electric Kinks?




End file.
